This invention relates in general to sewing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine which includes a swingingly driven structural element passing through a case opening and through a gasket provided in its range.
In a known sewing machine (German Patent No. 945,426), two parallel cloth feed support pass through an unsealed case opening. A drop nose is arranged on the joint between the cloth feed supports and the driving guide rod, which has the effect that lubricating oil in the range of this joint is thrown into the interior of the case. This measure cannot prevent splashing oil from accumulating in the range of the case opening on the cloth feed supports and issuing from the case through the case opening. Under these circumstances, lubricating oil can get to the cloth feeders and soil and sewing material.
A sewing machine is also known from German DOS 2,213,938, wherein two parallel cloth feed supports, passing through a case opening, are arranged on the outside of the case in a guide from gasket which surrounds the two cloth feed supports circularly, and thus prevents lubricating oil from issuing from the case opening. In a high speed operation of the sewing machine, the oil issuing from the bearings of the moveable driven element is thrown off and arrives as splashing oil on the cloth feed supports and on the inside of the gasket. Under these circumstances, if the gasket is damaged or the sealing surfaces are worn out or soiled, a part of the lubricating oil penetrates to the outside and thus soils the sewing material.